powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meteorheat
Meteorheat was the member and the hot-headed of the Space Clan of Darkness. Personality Meteorheat was the short-temper (sometimes hot-tempered), aggressive, cunning, and cruel warrior he's always gets very anxious of destroying the Power Rangers. He also loses his temper very easily after the Rangers beat him or his monsters. Biography Meteorheat requests one last chance from Starghost before he gets rid of him as well as destroy him. Starghost agrees and gives him the Dark Planet Crystal. He, along with his companions, goes to confront the Planet Rangers and battles with them. When the Rangers tries to destroy Meteorheat by using Planet Revolvers and Planet Sabers, but he is too powerful and outmatch all of them with his Homing Energy Bullets. The Rangers are seriously defeated, Meteorheat won the first round against them. WizCat and WizDog arrives and saves all the Rangers and destroy the Dark Planet Crystal that Meteorheat used. Starghost warns Meteorheat that he better get hold of the Rangers and WizCat and WizDog otherwise, he shall destroy him himself. Meanwhile, in the Death Galaxy, Meteorheat orders Galaxylord to repair the Dark Planet Crystal so he can use it destroy the Rangers as a attempt. Meteorheat plans to kidnap Cosmo in order to work on the upgrade on the Dark Planet Crystal. Jackson rushes to the forest after he found out that Cosmo was captured by Meteorheat and his gang. He stops the upgrade transfer process using the Infinity Planet Mode, the one Cosmo told that he could not master. The Dark Planet Crystal falls far off then Miss Sparkle and Galaxylord go looking for it. Starghost wants to destroy Meteorheat for his failures but the Rangers arrive to destroy them both. Starghost flees, leaving Meteorheat to Cosmo's mercy and the Rangers. Meteorheat tries to flee but is stopped by Jackson and the other Rangers and fight him, the Rangers work together to destroy Meteorheat. Infinity Planet Ranger and Planet Rangers join forces to destroy Meteorheat using Planet Revolvers, upgrade Planet Sabers, Ultra Planet Blaster, and Infinity Galaxy Beam. After the fierce battle, he grows himself into giant and battles the Rangers. Meteor Megazord, Solar Lunar Megazord, and Obliterator Megazord tries to destroy him, but he is powerful to defeat, Super Astro Megazord tries to defeat Meteorheat but he was too strong either. However the Rangers use the Solar System Ultrazord to defeat Meteorheat using all their strength from their weapons and the Battlizer to upgrade the Planet Beam to finish him off for good. His last words are: "Starghost will destroy you all." Then, Solar System Ultrazord destroys him by sending him flying all the way to sun resulting in getting burned to death into the crisp and then explodes. Skills and Abilities *'Meteor Shower': Meteorheat can summon many meteor showers to destroy the Rangers. *'Homing Energy Bullets': Meteorheat launches a barrage of small, but fast-moving energy shots and has them target down his enemies, obliterating them and the immediate vicinity. *'Super Speed': Meteorheat can move extremely fast for short periods of time, using such short bursts to rapidly trounce and catch an adversary by surprise during battle. *'High Stamina': Meteorheat can continue to fight for long periods of time without tiring out, which enables him to outlast those against him if overpowering them is not an immediate option. *'Rage Overflow': Meteorheat can strengthen himself by angering himself, triggering a brief but astonishing raise the power level and skills as well. Trivia * Meteorheat is voiced by Adam Gardiner (who voiced Kamdor in Operation Overdrive) Category:Power Rangers Planet Savior Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Male Category:Males Category:PR Generals Category:Generals Category:Future Beetle